The Great Uprising
by FroWritesFanFiction
Summary: Rayman's on a new adventure, with new friends and old friends alike. The God of Death has broken through his seal of imprisonment, and is reeking havoc again. Rayman's gonna have to give it all he's got, along with the help of his buddies.
1. Chapter 1

Feet pounded on the forest floor in a near rhythmic pace, as her heart beat fast and irregular. Her breath was ragged from constant running, tree's coming in and out of view, tripping over the odd exposed root. Finally, as her adreniline died out, she stopped. She doubled over, coughing slightly, looking up at the early morning sky. a few birds called out as they flew over head. She closed her eyes momentarily, and fell backwards onto her rear end. She placed a hand to her forehead.

A petite little raymanian girl. Her hair was pulled into two pigtails, held by blue ribboned hair ties, that matched her mini skirt. Her sunshine yellow sweater had a green heart stitched over her chest, and a green bag was flumped beside her. Her socks where not fit to her, and sagged over her shoes. Clearly, utterly, unprepared to go romping around in the woods. And she knew it well. Joy opened her eyes and leaned back, hugging her bag to her chest. She stood up again and looked around, her breathing now calm. She started to walk at a leisurely pace. The forest was truly beautiful, with moss and vines growing up the tree sides, large colourful mushrooms popping up in the shade, and bushes and flowers at every turn. That was, until she tripped over something... living.

"YOAGH.." a strangled yell came out, as she fell down flat, and froze. She rolled over and looked up as another Raymanian figure stood up, looking a bit ruffled and confused. Heck, even she could recognize him. Raymanian's were rare as it was, and anyone could recognize the iconic figure of Rayman. He turned a curious eye on her and looked surprised.

"Hey... What are you doing out here?" He asked, reaching out a hand to help her up. She didn't take it, only looked away.

"Eh... Uhm... just walking..." She was surprised at his chuckle.

"Long way to be walking for a little girl... or er, how old are you?.. hard to tell.." he looked a bit flustered and grabbed her hand anyways, pulling her up. Even she had to admit she was short for a raymanian. She stood a couple inches shorter than him.

"I'm... 16.." she mumbled, looking away. "..you.. you're..." she glanced back at him, surprised at the friendly smile.

"Rayman, at your service. You?"

"..Joy.." she offered him a smile. Now her shyness didn't have anything to do with his polite actions.. more of the fact, he wasn't anything like she had heard of. The stories she had heard, a brave man, heck not even a boy in his late teens, but a man. Who had toppled a Knarren god, and who's courage rivaled anyone else. How at even the slightest showing of trouble, he was there in a flash.

She had seen him once before. When she was around 9 years old, and had seen him walking around the clearleaf village, where she lived a short walk from. He had made eye contact with her and she had hidden behind her mom, hearing him laugh. He couldn't have remember that though.

"so, what are you doing so far from any town? Where do you live?.." She looked back at him, she had just been about to walk away.

"erhm... I live.. a bit of a walk from clearleaf village..." He gave a low whistle.

"You're approaching the Murk... Sure you just going on a walk?.."

"Ye- No..." she pushed her index fingers together, not liking where this conversation was going. "I... Don't wanna go back..." she said quietly, "I uh... didn't... like it there.." she finished lamely.

"Didn't like it there..." Rayman repeated, thinking to himself it appeared.

"Didn't like it there.." Rayman thought to himself. That sounded more like something a 3 year old would say when they ran a few yards out of the village, not what a 16 year old girl who was miles away from her home. She was probably lying to him. Should he squeeze the truth out though? He looked her up and down. Autumn was approaching, and she clearly wasn't dressed the part. She looked tired too. Left in a hurry most likely. She seemed to be very shy right now, but that might just be because she hadn't expected to run into anyone around here.

"Uhm... Can I go now?... I'm uh... Going to my aunts... She's... She lives near the Sea of Lums.." She bit her lip and scuffled the ground. Rayman looked at her dumbly.

"... You're going the complete opposite way..." He placed a hand on her head. "The Sea of Lums is north of clearleaf, near the Stream. It'll stretch into a river, and you follow that downstream, through the Minisaurous Plains, Fairy Glade, Iron mountains, and down through another short stretch of forest.." She looked shocked at the directions he gave her.

"...That;s... A long way.." she said hopelessly. Rayman gave a grin, never one to turn down someone who needed help.

"I'll Join you... You aren't really prepared, and I'd feel guilty if you got hurt." Joy looked surprised at this.

"EH? No no no! You don't need too!" she took a few steps back and slipped on a piece of moss, landing back on her butt. Rayman fought down his smile, and helped her up.

"What kind of hero would I be if I didn't help you out here?..." He smiled and pointed towards a lighter patch of woods. "Come on, this way..." Joy seemed to hesitate, but followed him slowly, still holding her bag tightly. She remained silent for a while, he guessed she was having trouble making conversation.

"So... Joy right?... What kinda stuff do you.. like to do?" He asked, starting to feel the awkwardness set in. Joy stopped looking around.

"Oh uh... I like too... Sleep, play with my pigs... eat cake and read books.."

"You own pigs?" He said to try and engage her some more. She just nodded.

"Sam is our Oldest... and Biggest. Sometimes I ride him around while he digs up truffles.." Rayman smiled.

"Sounds fun... and bumpy. Ever ridden a MawPaw?"

"Yeah... my friend owns a few. she sells the fur and milk." Rayman nodded in turn and went back to being silent, having a feeling she'd rather be quiet. The silence was next broken by a loud walrus sounding yawn. He turned around in surprise to see her teetering on the spot and covering her mouth with both hands.

"... did you get any sleep last night?" he asked, concerned. Joy shook her head.

"I-I'm fine... I crammed for school tests and pulled all nighters all the time... I'll.." He put a hand on her shoulder to steady her. She blinked blearily, her eyes half closed.

"Hmm... where's a place we can get you some rest?.." he thought. He did have a small cave not far from here. "All right, come on..." he took her hand to guide her through her sleep blinded eyes. Joy was dimly aware of what was going on, and just followed numbly, mumbling words here and there.

A while later, they came across a small cave besides a stream. The outside was hidden by bushes, tree's and vines, along with a few small mushrooms here and there. Joy blinked, feeling a bit more awake.

"I thought you... traveled... all the time." She asked, standing up a bit straighter.

"What?" He looked a bit confused. "My feet would get tired..." He brushed away the vines and led her inside. The inside was messy, with a small pile of moss, leaves, and feathers and wool to make a bed, along with a hollowed out pit with bits of charcoal from a long dead fire. It was... Cozy though. "No I have several places set up like this. a few on the beach for the summer... places like this when it gets cold.."

she blinked as he pushed her down gently to the makeshift mattress. "Rest." He said, smiling through his commanding tone and snickering.


	2. Chapter 2, A story

Joy woke up with leaves in her hair and a fire crackling nearby. She sat up groggily too see stars appearing through the vines of the cave.

"E-Eh?..." She groaned and placed a hand on her head. It had been hours since she had laid down for a "quick" nap. Just as she was looking up, rayman romped back in, holding a leaf basket filled with fruits and nuts, and some kindling and fire wood in the other.

"Awake huh?" he grinned at her. "good, I got some stuff for a fire to keep us warm, tonights gonne be cold. Oh, and some nuts and fruits. I wasn't sure if you were a vegetarian or not so I didn't try to catch anything." he set down the harvested goods in front of her, before turning around and starting to work on his fire. Joy watched for a bit, still rather out of it from her sleep. She looked down at the basket of fruit to inspect it. Apples, Small Plums and pears filled it, along with pine nuts, walnuts and a few she didn't recognize.

"How long does it take to get to the sea of lums from here?" She asked, picking up an apple and biting into it with a loud crackle of the skin breaking. Joy closed her eyes as she chewed it, and Rayman did some counting on his fingers.

"Hmm, should be around 6 days." He commented, as the fire grew large, he scooted back and picked up an apple as well. He inspected it for spots before taking a large bite out of it, consuming almost half the thing in one bite. Joy watched him take off a smaller bit after that, and look at it slightly. "Hmm... mid fall..."

"How old are you?" she interrupted his train of thought, and he looked at her with a bit of suprise.

"Er... turned seventeen last month. It's gonna get colder though as we head towards the sea. These southern area's are always late on the catch up for this colder weather. And I was just thinking about... well." He scratched the back of his head. He looked back at the fire, watching it in silence and leaving his thoughts unspoken. Joy reached for another apple, but stopped short when he spoke again. "..Joy.. Have you ever felt like something bad is coming? But you can't put your finger on it? I get this feeling a lot.." Joy picked up a pear instead, and looked at it.

"...Yeah.. A lot.." She glanced at him, as he stooped over and stared into the flames. She got an uneasy feeling from his troubledness. He was a guardian after all. The hero of the Glade. And he was expecting something to come. Why'd she compare her feelings with his? It's not like hers effected other peoples lives at all. She looked back up with a question. "What's it like to be a hero?" Rayman cocked an eyebrow and thought before answering.

"Hmm... It can be fun. But I'm not gonna say I'm never scared by it. Scooch closer to the fire, you're looking pale." He scooched over to give her room closer too it. As soon as she scooched back, she took a bite of the pear.

"Do you have any stories?" Rayman cracked his knuckles slightly and laid back, nodding.

"Wanna hear one?" Joy laid back as well and nodded, squeezing her pear. "Pass me one of those plums and I'll start."

**It starts with Polokus. It had been hundreds of years since he had been born. Jano guarded his nightmares, and he dreamt of new creations, but something was not right. When lives came to an end, their spirits did not know where to go. He watched as they wandered, lost and sad. He knew he had to find a fix to this, and turned his attention to a small tribe of fairies close by. Taking their form easily, he walked through the village. Beautiful women weaving fabrics, Strong men lugging furs and firewood, but only one caught his eye. **

**Konokulus, young and alone. He sat surrounded by a few woodland creatures as he tended too a small garden of flowers, smiling as a few bloomed before his eyes. His eyes were a clear blue, and ash blonde hair was caught in a simple thread at the nape of his neck. It was him, Polokus knew it. He had found his God of Death. **

**Caring, gentle, and genuine, he would do well in helping spirits find the land he had made for them, no matter how far they were from it. It did not take long after his position, for Konokulus's heart to be captured by a young woman. Her dark ebony hair curled softly, and her olive skin gleamed in the moonlight, while her eyes were a beautiful ocean blue. Maleane was her name. And it did not take long for her to bear his children.**

**The first was Sincula. Goddess of light. Her Twin brother Sunorus, god of Darkness. Polokus watched his companion and his family, smiling serenely. He could not have predicted what would come next though.**

"Still with me? You've been queit." Rayman commented with a chuckle, and got a face full of leaves.

"Keep going." He laughed loudly and obliged.

**Maleane was walking towards home, after a day of gathering some fruit for her family. In the sunlight, red blood splattered as a theif stopped her in her tracks with a single slash of his bone knife. He made off with her goods, and left her to die.**

**They say Konokulus's screams echoed across the entire glade, spreading loss and darkness through out. Spirits transformed into ghastly creatures in it's midst, and seeked out to find their master. With them, Konokulus sought out the theif, and turned him to dust. But he could not stop there. Next came the theifs family, friends, and those who knew his name. It felt like it would never stop. This dark force that had taken over the peoples kindly god. Polokus knew he must be stopped, and faced him in a battle that lasted many nights and days. In the end, He pinned Konokulus down, and chanted a ritual. His physical form turned to a grey dust and floated to the sky, and an eerie peace went through out the glade. **

**In the end, Sunorus was told to take over the duties while his father was imprisoned, and many years passed, with the orphaned siblings taking over the god of deaths duties. Sincula would sense the spirits rise, and Sunorus would guide them. And Peace had returned with imbalance. **

Rayman turned back to Joy, who was staring awestruck at him with wide green eyes.

"Where are Sunorus and Sincula now." She was surprised when Rayman snorted in contempt.

"Only ever met Sunny himself. Annoying git. He only cares that his face is good enough to look at and how many women and men he can get in his bed." He stabbed his plum with his thumb. Joy stared as the purple juices leaked over his hand and he wiped them off. He yawned and set the plum aside, and rolled into his den. "I'mma sleep. If you're gonna stay awake, don;t go outside... Giant owls fly around, if you stay still too long, they'll pick you up." He scooted as she laid next to him again.

"I'll stay in here." she said quietly, thinking too herself. Rayman soon started too snore, but Joy stared at the caves cieling. She couldn't get her mind off of what Rayman had said. How he felt like something bad was coming. She looked over at him, his golden blonde hair was drooping in front of his closed eyes, his mouth wide open as he gave a large grunting snore. "It was probably just his imagination." she muttered to herself, and despite having slept the day away, curled up and closed her eyes. "It's been too peaceful lately for anything bad too happen..."


End file.
